Time Warped
by Col - Remy's Girl
Summary: A story about how a certain groupie met Frank and hooked up with the castle. R&R. Rinse. Repeat. Rated T for intense moments and probably language. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Call this a teaser chapter for my next fic…leave a comment and tell me what you think of it! There's a little more of it written but I'm still working on it. Hope you enjoy.**

…She walked down the street, lost deep in thought, not seeing or caring where she was headed. As she wandered, she stumbled over a crack in the pavement. Her arms flew out in front of her and she fell to the ground. She lay for a brief moment, regaining her breath, when out the corner of her eye she saw a flashy black truck pass slowly. The driver hit the horn, a sharp tap that caused her to look upwards into the eyes of a man…a man whose eyes burned with some hidden fire…the devil's eyes. He winked.

Time stopped. She stood slowly, captivated by his gaze. Some voice in the hidden corners of her mind screamed at her to stop, to leave and run away and never return to this spot, but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't break away from the gaze of the devil. She tried to turn her head, avert her eyes, anything…but he held her. He gestured sharply and grinned. "Get in the car." She couldn't disobey…

Time meant nothing…and she felt that time would never mean anything ever again. Unable to resist, she climbed into the truck. "What's your name?" he asked.

She couldn't speak. She tried, and tried, but no there was no sound…nothing…

"Something got your tongue?"

Silence. She placed her hands in her lap and stared at them. What was she doing? No sane person would ever do anything like this…she didn't know this man… She risked a glance in his direction. He wore heavy eye makeup, something she had never seen before on a man. Her eyes traveled down to the dark lipstick, down to the black silk shirt he wore. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him smiling and she blushed, turned her face away, and looked out the window of the truck.

She bowed her head and her hair fell in her face, but she didn't brush it out of the way. The long gold strands caught the sunlight and created a soft glow around her face. The man reached over and tucked the stray locks behind her ear, still smiling. She turned farther away, not sure why she hid. Something about the man…she felt as though she had seen him before…

Shaking her head, she tried in vain to remember where she might have seen him…and then he reached over again, and this time she caught a glimpse of silver in his hand. Her breath caught in her throat…a knife, she thought…he was threatening her with a knife…and then the moment passed, and suddenly she remembered.

"Frank…" Wait. That wasn't right. She didn't know this man. Who was he? Why was she in his truck? She panicked, scrabbling for the door handle and again he reached for her, again she saw the glint of silver…and then there was nothing but blackness.

**If you tasted blood and you want more, more, more, then leave me a comment and tell me so! And then I'll get off my lazy butt and post the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

A light…something cool and damp pressed to her forehead…a voice, whispering into her ear… "Wake up…" She opened her eyes and found herself gazing into the eyes of a woman with eye makeup nearly as heavy as the man's.

"Magenta…" she murmured. "I…" She stopped. Magenta? What sort of name for a woman was that?

The woman smiled softly. "Yes, Columbia?"

Columbia? Who…? "I…" Again she stopped. "What did you call me?"

"Columbia. It's your name. Don't you remember? Of course, that was a nasty fall you took."

"Fall…?" She couldn't remember a thing. "Did I fall?"

"Of course you did. Right in the master's laboratory."

"Laboratory? Does he have one?"

The woman, Magenta, chuckled and shook her head. "You can't tell me you've forgotten already."

"I…" What was happening? Why couldn't she remember? "Did you say my name is Columbia?" The woman nodded. "Then…" Her brow wrinkled in thought. "Who is Riff Raff?"

The woman drew her breath in sharply. "Riff Raff is my brother."

"Then why…what…" She buried her head in her hands.

"Columbia." A man's voice. She didn't look up. "Columbia." Sharper this time, more insistent. "Columbia, if you do not look at me—" She looked up into the eyes of the man who had picked her up…

"Dr. Furter," she murmured.

He smiled warmly and stepped close, taking her hand. "Why, darling, you know better than to call me so formally. Frank, darling. You know that."

"No!" she screamed. "No…it's all wrong…no…I don't know you…"

He took a step back, nodded at Magenta, and reached for her again with that silver thing in his hand. She screamed again and once again she saw nothing but blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

-1She woke in a dark room, nearly devoid of light altogether. There was no sound in the darkness, no hint that anything anywhere nearby was alive. She hugged her knees close to her chest, squeezed her eyes tight. She didn't want to see anything, or hear anything. Not until she had everything sorted out.

The shadowy memories of the last day haunted her, tortured her, until she was no longer sure who or what she was. She had no idea how long she stayed in the darkness, but it was too long. There were moments when the emotional pain became physical, moments when physical pain became emotional, and moments when both emotional and physical pain assaulted her until she thought she'd cry blood if she cried anymore.

Then one night, when she was sure she'd been trapped in the darkness for centuries, a voice spoke to her.

"Columbia."

Unable to do anything else, she replied, "Yes, master?"

"No," the voice murmured. "I am not your master. You mustn't think it. You are not like Riff Raff and Magenta. You are not a servant."

"Then…what am I?" she ventured.

"Don't you remember the moon-drenched shores of Transsexual? Don't you remember clinging to me in the moonlight?"

She thought for a moment before responding, "Yes…I remember." And to her amazement, she did remember…her long blond hair waving in the gentle breeze as she pressed her lips to his… She raised a hand to her head, intent on running her fingers through her hair—and she was shocked to find that her hair was short, cut to a length above her ears and almost buzzed in the back.

"My hair…"

"Yes, Columbia. You asked for it to be cut. Don't you remember?"

Tears sprang into her eyes. "No, Frankie…I don't remember…"

"There, there," the voice soothed. "It was a bad fall, after all. You hit your head rather hard. I don't expect you to remember much right now. You just lay there and be quiet, and you concentrate on getting well."

Columbia sighed. "Frankie…what happened? How did I hit my head? Tell me…"

Frank sighed as well. "Columbia…you were looking at something you weren't supposed to see, and I came in and startled you, and you fell, and hit your head."

"Why doesn't my head ache?"

"You're on rather powerful painkillers, love. I wouldn't want my favorite groupie to go mad with pain."

"Groupie?"

If she could have seen him, he'd probably have been smiling. "Oh, yes, Columbia. Surely you remember?"

Memories drifted sluggishly into her mind, memories of following a tall man dressed in heels, fishnets, and a corset, following him along a moonlit path into a dark forest where the light of the moon filtered through the leaves and created a silver glow on the forest floor. She reached for his arm and he turned, smiling at her, raising a finger to his lips and beckoning for her to come close.

The memory continued. He pulled her in, wrapped his arms around her, pressed his lips to hers. She tasted his lipstick, licked his lips, ran her fingers through his curls, down the line of his jaw, his neck, his chest.

There the memory ended in shadow, with her clinging tightly to him as they lay on the soft carpet of velvet leaves, shaken from the trees for that purpose and that purpose alone.

"Frankie…" she whispered his name now, in the present, still relishing the memory. Without warning she felt him grab her wrist. She gasped at the sudden sensation.

"What do you remember, Columbia?"

"The forest…" she murmured.

She felt his breath on her face, his nose brushed hers, his lips touched hers for a brief moment and she could feel his smile. "Good. I'm glad you're beginning to remember more."

"What did I see?"

"Why, darling, it's a surprise. You wouldn't want to ruin it, would you? Please tell me you don't want to ruin my little surprise."

Columbia pouted, the way she knew she used to back on Transsexual. "Oh, please, Frankie? For me? I promise not to tell Riff Raff and Magenta." The names came easily to her lips now. "What does your lab look like, Frankie?"

His hands grasped her shoulders and pulled her into a sitting position. She thought she could make out the features of his made-up face if she looked closely. "Do you really want to see my laboratory, Columbia?" he asked.

She smiled in return and giggled. "Oh, please. I promise I won't spoil the surprise. I promise."

He chuckled and hugged her tightly. She squealed with joy and buried her face in his shoulder, the way she remembered doing. On impulse, she glanced up into his eyes then grinned and bit his neck. He gasped and his fingers tightened on her shoulders. "Columbia…what do you think you're doing?"

She giggled again. "Don't you like it?"

He pushed her back gently, not unkindly, and kissed her nose lightly. "Come with me, darling, and I'll show you the lab." She eagerly followed him through the darkness into a dank, musty corridor, up a flight of stairs, and finally into a small laboratory. The walls were a dirty white, stained yellow in places.

Frank sneered at the walls and shook his head. "We shall have to paint the lab, darling. You and I. What color do you think would be best?"

Columbia shivered. The lab was cold. All she wore was a thin pajama set. "I don't know, Frankie. Whatever you want, I guess. I mean…it's your lab."

He regarded her for a moment before replying. "You don't like it, do you?"

She shrugged. "It's okay."

His lips tightened as he tried to hold back the tirade. "Okay." He took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and turned around to face her. "Okay." A muscle in his face twitched. "Okay. It's okay?"

Columbia shrank back. "I meant…it's nice, Frankie, it really is."

He straightened and adjusted his corset. "Of course it's nice. I knew you'd appreciate it. That's the only reason I brought you up."

"Frankie…" she said hesitantly. "I'm cold."

He stared at her for a moment. "Oh. What was I thinking? Of course. The freezer. I do apologize, darling. Here, you go and get Magenta to find you a blanket, and then we'll talk about a room for you while we're eating, okay? That's a good girl." He nudged her in the direction of the elevator. "And why don't you try to find something a little more…attractive?"


	4. Chapter 4

-1She was led to a small, bare room furnished with a plain white dresser and a small bed, too small for her. Everything was white, plain…she shivered. It seemed unfriendly. Magenta waved her arm in a half-hearted attempt to guide her to the bed.

"Is this it?" she asked hesitantly.

"Vhat did you expect? If he's told you once, he's told you a thousand times…it's your responsibility to decorate your room," Magenta snapped.

"Oh." Columbia sat down on the bed, which was far softer than it appeared to be. "Erm…I'm sorry. I can't remember a single thing. Well…some things obviously I remember, like when we were back on Transsexual…oh, Magenta…what I wouldn't give to go back!"

Magenta smiled an odd, hesitant, leery smile. "Yes…I imagine you'd give quite a bit to go back, vouldn't you?"

Columbia sighed. "Magenta…those memories…those are my memories, right? They don't seem…quite right…there's an echo…of something else…I think…"

This time Magenta did truly smile. "There now, dear, you just lay down and I vill go and get the master. I vill tell him you are not feeling vell."

"Oh, no," Columbia protested. "Please…not on my account…" She shook her head. "I'm sure it's just…the fall…" Raising a hand to her forehead, she sat down hesitantly on the bed. "Where did I hit myself?"

"The back of your head, I vould imagine," Magenta replied. "I vas not there vhen it happened. You might ask the master vhen next you get a chance."

Columbia brushed her hair back, running her fingers along her scalp. At the base of her skull she found a vertical cut, stitched up. She pressed it gently, wincing at the shock of pain that resulted. "How long was I…I mean…I suppose I must have been unconscious…how long was I out?"

"A few days, no more. The master was quite upset vhen you vould not vake up. He vas quite distraught."

"You've been very kind, thank you," Columbia said. "If you don't mind…I'd like a few moments to myself."

"As you vish," Magenta nodded, withdrawing. "Vhen dinner is ready, I vill call you."

"Thank you. You're very kind," Columbia repeated.

As soon as Magenta was gone, Columbia stood and looked around the room again. She hadn't been here before, had she? Who was she? What was happening? Her head spun with unasked and unanswered questions. Everything she'd seen had felt so familiar but deep down she knew that it was all a front, but a front to what she couldn't decipher.

A gentle knock at the door broke her out of her musings. "Columbia, are you nearly ready? You've been alone for hours, darling. Are you okay?"

"What?" Columbia looked up as Frank opened the door. "What did you say?"

He looked genuinely worried. "You've been alone in here for three hours, darling. Magenta called you but you didn't answer. I told her not to disturb you, darling, but I couldn't leave you alone any longer. Are you feeling okay?"

Columbia stood and walked unsteadily to Frank's open arms. As her hands touched his, pain seared through her skull, causing white light to burst in front of her eyes before she blacked out. The last thing she saw was Frank, gently lowering her to the ground, an expression of concern on his face.

**Author's Note: I was going to leave the rest of the story in this chapter, and then I realized how much more delicious it would be if I kept this chapter short like the rest of them and then gave you all one last chapter. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

-1"Magenta," Frank murmured, "Do you think it was a mistake, taking his memories and incorporating them into the girl's own mind?" He sighed, gazing at Columbia's still figure. Her chest rose and fell slowly, but Frank couldn't help feeling apprehensive. He didn't feel responsible; it was the girl's own fault for being so drawn to him, he'd had to do it, to make sure she didn't get upset or freaked out. She was an experiment, nothing more, but he'd be terribly upset if the experiment failed.

Magenta regarded the girl silently. The girl had a certain charm, but Magenta had to wonder if it was really necessary for Frank to have picked her up. "Von't she have family looking for her?" she wondered aloud. "Perhaps she has a brother who vas vaiting for her to come home, who is now sick vith vorry because she is not home…?"

Frank shook his head. "No matter. If she does, he will come looking for her, and then…" He smiled slightly. "We shall have to host the touching family reunion." Waving a hand, he dismissed Magenta. "I'm busy now. Go…do something."

The domestic stalked out of the room, leaving Frank alone with the girl. He took something out of a hidden pocket, something silver and shaped almost like a knife. Tossing it in the air a few times, he grinned and then stopped to examine the material he'd picked up for the next rearrangement.

Riff Raff wouldn't be pleased, but then…Riff Raff didn't have to know. One by one Frank had been taking Riff's most precious memories of the two of them, leaving only a shadow in Riff's mind, and those memories had been given to the girl, instead. If the experiment failed, it was simply a matter of returning the memories to Riff Raff, with no harm done. Riff's mind wouldn't reject the memories the way this girl's mind had been doing.

It was difficult to do this sort of thing. Minds had a way of behaving oddly at times. But…he felt that this girl would be a success. Gently he placed the Transferal Beam to Columbia's head, and he pressed the button that would make the change complete. He had created the perfect groupie. He smiled with pride as the girl opened her eyes and looked up into his.

"Frankie!" she squealed, the way Riff used to do when they were younger. Success.

"How does your head feel, love?" he asked.

"Perfect," Columbia replied. My memory is back, Frankie! Oh, Frankie…I'm so glad I had you here to take care of me."

Frank's smile grew. This went beyond success. This proved that he had the knowledge to create something new…this was the perfect first step toward his next big project, the creation of…something. But for now, he thought, he would enjoy Columbia's company until something better came along.

He put his arm around her shoulders and said, "I think we ought to celebrate." She giggled and threw her arms around his waist. "I think," he continued, "We ought to move the celebrations to my room."

She squealed as he picked her up and carried her out of the lab. He just loved success.

**Well...here it is, the end of Time Warped, the very first Rocky Horror fanfic I ever began to write. (Though oddly enough, not the first I ever posted on Odd how these things work.) Oh, and just to let you all know, the Christmas Special is coming along very, very nicely. In fact, I may just upload the first chapter tonight! Or not...we'll see! Review please? I'll give you cookies!!!**


End file.
